


The Worlds That Divide Us

by wecarryoninmindpalaces



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Also a metaphorical cannibal, But I'm sure by the end you'll hate him a little too, Hannibal is Truly Heartless, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Inspired by Kingdom Hearts, M/M, Will's the antihero, You're gonna love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecarryoninmindpalaces/pseuds/wecarryoninmindpalaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will be the one," the wendigo stared, "to open the door."<br/>Will dropped the giant key, a filigree of veins and a beating heart ensnared within. "Why wouldn't it be me." he huffed.</p><p>"What if Hannibal was truly heartless? Like, an actual Heartless." Freddie tilted her head, her alchemy threading through her fingers.<br/>"Then we have a long way ahead of us, don't we?" Beverly snapped, slinging rounds of ammo over her back and her handgun into its holster.<br/>"...I would prefer you be a little more... tactful, Katz." the redhead sighed, "Guns don't kill Heartless. Keyblades, like our target's, do."<br/>"You don't know that. Now shut it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worlds That Divide Us

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I really wanted Hannibal consuming hearts. So I wrote a Kingdom Hearts inspired Hannibal piece. Shoot me. And, well, Will's gonna help him with those hearts. So there's that. It's not everyone's cup of tea, but it's not entirely crack. Crack-y, crack-ish, but not full blown crack. There's no need to go through the KH Wiki, all will be explained, please don't let that turn you away from this.

_Can you hear me?_

Will could, and he nodded. 

_Good._

Pillars rose out of the white floors, dripping red. One with a gun, another with a bullet proof vest, and the last with a glimmering heart. 

_Choose well._

Will could only stare, stepping across the room in a trance, lifted the gun. 

_A gun. Arguably mankind's greatest invention, yet also most cowardly. It will destroy all in your path, but will do no favors for you. Is this your choice?_

"No." and Will placed the gun back on its pillar before reaching for the bullet proof rest. 

_The bullet proof vest. A safety net. It will defend you, but it will not save you. Is this your choice?_

"No." and he dropped the vest onto the pillar with a "thump" before carefully lifting the heart.

_Your heart. Your best asset, but your biggest liability. It will save you, but it will also destroy you. Is this your choice?"_

"...No." and for a third time Will removed his hands from the pillars, shoving them into his pockets and staring holes into the floor. "...But I will choose to give up the vest." 

_Very well._

The vest quickly burned and the pillar crumbled. 

 _You still must choose one._ the voice teased.

"Fine! The gun." the man snarled, snatching it up, "Now let me out of here!" and blasted hole after hole into the wall for escape.

* * *

Will Graham shot up in bed, his heart slamming up against his ribs in attempt to escape. The house was all quiet, all dark, nothing more. The dream, the dream seemed all too real. Too alive. "This is getting out of hand." he huffed out in defeat. "Therapist's office, tomorrow." the analog clock on his nightstand blinked three in the morning, "...In the morning."and back to bed he went. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and concerns down below!


End file.
